


love besmirched

by jupiterrism



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Is this a drabble?, M/M, i made this at 2 am what am i doing, surpsise surprise, this is a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterrism/pseuds/jupiterrism
Summary: He dreams of Ghani, all bright smile and even brighter eyes.
Relationships: Ghani Zulham (Ghazul)/Ganda Hamdan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	love besmirched

The constant buzz of his phone rouses Ganda awake with a grunt. Hand grappling his nightstand, he finally gets his phone on his grip. It's 3 am and — what is Ghani doing, calling him at this hour?

Muffling a yawn, Ganda accepts the call and brings his phone to his ear. "Ghani? Ada apa?"

" _ Ganda _ ." The man is slurring, but as Ganda listens closely, there is no background noises he usually associates with nightclub. So, not drunk. " _ Ngga apa-apa, saya cuma mau dengar suara kamu _ ."

Sap. Even at 3 am, Ghani still manages to make his heart flip. "Kangen, ya?" he quips playfully, scrubbing a hand over his face to chase his sleepiness away. 

The man lets out a quiet chuckle and something rustles in the background. Ganda could hear the sharp intake of breath but before he could point it out, Ghani hums. " _ Banget _ .  _ Rasanya kaya udah lama ngga ketemu kamu _ ."

Ganda lets out a snort, shifting a little to roll to his side. "Dasar gombal." A pause — Ghani is breathing heavily into his phone, causing Ganda to frown a little. "Kamu kenapa, kok nafasnya kaya gitu?"

The other man just lets out a non-committal hum, an equivalent of a shrug. " _ Habis workout. Saya udah lama ngga olahraga _ ."

"Aneh-aneh aja, _workout _jam segini." But considering Ghani, it's entirely plausible — that man doesn't do things like other people do. "Istirahat dulu, sayang."

Pet names aren't something they freely exchange, but in his drowsy state, it slips past his lips with ease. " _ Mm, sayang. I like how that sounds _ ." A faint chuckle followed by a muffled groan, and Ganda clicks his tongue.

"Saya kira kamu ngga suka kalau saya panggil kamu kaya gitu," Ganda murmurs, sleep already tugging his eyelids down. 

Ghani huffs, the sound static against his ear. " _ Saya selalu suka panggilan apa pun yang kamu kasih ke saya _ ."

The words draw a chuckle out of Ganda and heat rises on his cheeks. "Berarti mulai hari ini, saya bakal panggil kamu 'sayang'."

Despite not being able to see him, Ganda could feel Ghani smiling into the phone. " _ Deal _ ." He pauses for a moment, adding in a quiet voice. " _ Saya cinta kamu _ .  _ Selalu _ ."

The sudden confession leaves him stunned, and Ganda gapes for a moment, heart hammering in his chest. This is the second time he heard the words and hell if it doesn't make him want to jump in joy.

"Saya cinta kamu juga, sayang." Turns out it's not that hard to say those 5 words. Ghani hums, voice growing even quieter.

" _ Saya istirahat dulu, ya? _ " Ganda answers with a tired chuckle, yawning into the phone. " _ Sampai jumpa _ . _ Tidur yang nyenyak, jangan lupa mimpiin saya. _ "

"Sampai jumpa, sayang." 

The line goes off and with a chuckle, Ganda goes back into blissful sleep. He dreams of Ghani, all bright smile and even brighter eyes. They're holding hands, but strangely, Ghani feels cold against his hand.

* * *

( —  _ Police is investigating the death of Ghani Zulham, 34, who was found dead in his house. Police has reported that Zulham, CEO of Ghapharma, died of blood loss. Bullets found in his place showed that there was foul play that led to Zulham's death — _

The screen falls backwards with a loud crash and despite the blood dripping down his hand, Ganda couldn't feel anything. 

" _ Sampai jumpa _ ." That fucking asshole, no wonder it sounded like a goodbye. If only Ganda was more awake to process that, if only Ganda understood better, if only Ganda was there —

None of this would've happened.

But it happened and now Ghani is gone.  _ Ghani is gone _ . Ganda couldn't even bring himself to cry.

His feet buckle under his weight and he flops down with a thud, clutching his bloodied hand. One breath, two breath — it feels like a dam has been broken when Ganda sobs into his palms, eyes burning from the tears.

_ Fuck you, Ghani Zulham, to hell's deepest pit  _ — Ganda repeats the words like a chant, a curse, shoulders shaking and he smears blood on his face.

He's numb, chest aching with grief, and all he can do is holding onto memories. )

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh


End file.
